


Take A Break

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [26]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insomnia, Pain, Seungwoo takes his role a little too seriously, Sick Character, he also sucks at self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: “I’m the leader…"“And it’s okay to delegate, hyung.”





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suguha7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suguha7/gifts), [enjoyauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyauthor/gifts).

Seungwoo sighed, nursing his third cup of coffee as he scrolled through the day’s schedule in his phone calendar to make sure everything was settled for the day and he knew what was going on.Even though he hadn’t slept - Seungwoo had been up most of the night nursing Dohyon after the _maknae_ had finally come down with the same virus that the rest of the group had already dealt with - he was in too much pain to actually sleep.

Seungwoo’s knee had been bothering him a lot more since he’d started the show, and he’d been hiding it from everyone for a while.Though his new members had certainly noticed the swelling that often accompanied long days of dance rehearsals, none of them knew that he was regularly medicating himself with prescription painkillers just to make it through the day most of the time.He was extremely limited in how many he could take, and Seungwoo did his best to stretch it out as long as possible before he took another dose.But when he waited too long, the pain could be unbearable.

“_Hyung_?” Seungwoo looked up at the sound of Hyeongjun’s voice coming from the hallway, forcing a smile for the younger boy as he walked into the living room.“It’s so early… why are you awake?”

“Just checking everything for today,” Seungwoo replied, putting his cup of coffee down on the table and moving the ice pack that had been resting on his knee to try and bring the swelling down so that he could make room on the couch for Hyeongjun to join him. 

The younger boy moved to sit next to him, curling into his side.Seungwoo loved how easily the younger members had grown to trust him, and how much they treated him as though he was actually their older brother.“Did you sleep at all, _hyung_?I know you were still up with Dohyon-_ah_ when the rest of us went to bed,” Hyeongjun commented.

“Not really,” Seungwoo admitted, letting his arm wrap around the boy’s shoulders.“His fever finally broke a couple of hours ago, but I had to strip his bed while he showered and get him back to sleep.By the time I got him settled, I figured it would be easier to just stay up until I had the rest of you awake for the day… you have school this morning.”

Hyeongjun groaned, closing his eyes.“Do we really have to go to school?”

“You do… I’m keeping Dohyon-_ah_ home to rest because it was so late when his fever finally broke,” Seungwoo replied.“But the other five of you that are still in school are scheduled to be in your classes today.”

“You should sleep while we’re at school, try and catch up,” Hyeongjun commented, squeezing Seungwoo in a quick hug before he sat up.“Do you want me to go wake up the others?”

Seungwoo smiled, nodding.“If Dohyon-_ah_ wakes up, tell him to go back to sleep,” he commented.“Thank you, Hyeongjunnie…”

“Are you going to go sleep, _hyung_?” the boy asked, moving to stand up. 

Seungwoo nodded.“As soon as I get you kids off to school, I’ll go lay down,” he replied, getting up from the couch and starting towards the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone.Seungwoo ignored the way the pain in his knee flared slightly at the movement, grabbing the ice pack and his cup of coffee to keep himself awake long enough to throw something together for the others to eat.

Seungwoo had barely even started the rice he’d decided to put into the rice maker before Yohan was there, taking the metal bowl out of his hands.“Go lay down… Seungyoun-_hyung_ is coming to help me make breakfast, and Hangyul-_ah_ and Wooseok-_hyung_ are getting the 2002-liners up and started this morning,” the younger man commented, gently pushing Seungwoo out of the way so that he could continue cooking.“Go sleep, _hyung_.”

“The kids need lunches…” Seungwoo began.

“We’ve got it covered,” Seungyoun commented, as the group’s second-oldest came into the kitchen, still pulling on a tee shirt.“Go take care of yourself, _hyung_.Let the rest of us handle this morning.And take some ice with you - your knee is swollen again.”

Seungwoo nodded, grabbing a new flexible ice pack from their freezer and starting to take his cup of coffee with him until Yohan took the cup away from him.“No more caffeine.You won’t sleep if you keep that up, and you _need_ to get some rest.Hyeongjun-_ah_ told us you didn’t sleep last night because you were taking care of Dohyon-_ah_.”

“Don’t let Dohyon-_ah_ go to school…” Seungwoo began.

“We know already,” Seungyoun interrupted.“Go.Sleep.We’ve got this covered.”

Seungwoo sighed, making his way towards the bedroom he shared with Wooseok and Junho and doing his best to _not_ make it obvious that he was already in pain.Wooseok was already out of the room, and Seungwoo could hear the younger man in one of the other bedrooms hurrying some of the younger members to get dressed.Seungwoo smiled tiredly at Junho as the youngest of his roommates finished fought with his uniform tie.

“Want some help?” Seungwoo asked, putting his ice pack down and moving to fix the tie for the younger man.

“Thanks, _hyung_… I hate the stupid ties…” Junho commented, as he put on the vest that completed Hanlim’s summer uniform before grabbing his backpack so that he was ready to leave after breakfast.“Were you up late?You look tired…”

“I’m going to lay down for a while.Go eat, okay?You’ve got a long day ahead of you,” Seungwoo replied.

Junho nodded, turning off the light for Seungwoo and closing the door as Seungwoo laid down on his bed.It took him a moment to get situated with the ice pack on his swollen knee so that it wouldn’t fall off, and he set a timer on his phone to make sure that he didn’t leave the ice on his skin for too long before closing his eyes and trying to drift off to sleep despite all of the noise going on outside of his room.

Sleep didn’t come easily, especially as Seungwoo hear yelling come from one of the other rooms.He sighed, tossing the ice pack onto the bed and heading out into the hall to try and figure out what was going on.

“_Hyung_… I have to get up and go to school!”Seungwoo sighed as he walked into another one of the rooms, seeing Hangyul sitting on top of Dohyon’s legs to keep the boy in the bed.Dohyon looked almost as exhausted as Seungwoo felt, and Seungwoo couldn’t help feeling frustrated that the boy was trying to be so stubborn.“_Hyung_, please make him get up… I’m going to be late!”

Seungwoo shook his head.“You aren’t going to school, Hyonnie… it hasn’t even been four hours since your fever broke,” Seungwoo replied, turning to Hangyul.“Don’t hurt him, but you have my permission to continue sitting on him until he gives up on going to school,” Seungwoo replied, turning around and heading back to his bed to try once again to go to sleep.

***

“How’s your knee, _hyung_?” Hangyul asked softly, as he slid into his seat on their bus next to Seungwoo.Seungyoun and Wooseok were immersed in a conversation up at the front of the bus, and Yohan had his headphones in behind them while Dohyon dozed in his own seat on the far side.They were on their way to the company building to get started with their work day while the other members of the _maknae_ line finished off their day at school, although Seungwoo and Hangyul had both already agreed that they would be keeping Dohyon on the sidelines as much as possible because he was still recovering from being ill.Had it been anyone else they would have left him at the dorm, but Dohyon was still too young for any of them to feel comfortable leaving him completely on his own _anywhere_.

“It’s a little sore… I didn’t really get much rest last night,” Seungwoo replied, keeping his voice down to make sure that Dohyon didn’t hear.The last thing he wanted was for their _maknae _to feel guilty for being sick when he was the last of the eleven to actually go down.“I’ll be fine…”

“Maybe you should sit out some of the dancing today with Dohyon-_ah_… give your knee a rest,” Hangyul suggested.“Did you take any ibuprofen or anything like that?It’ll help with the swelling, too…”

“Something like that, yeah,” Seungwoo replied, nodding.His doctor had given him a standing prescription for an NSAID that was a bit stronger than ibuprofen, as well as some stronger painkillers that he was allowed to use periodically.The doctor heavily regulated everything, only giving Seungwoo a small number of pills at a time so that he could keep an eye on how much Seungwoo was taking and make sure that he wasn’t becoming addicted.

“Take it easy today, _hyung_… we need you at your best,” Hangyul commented, squeezing Seungwoo’s good knee gently.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet; Seungwoo couldn’t help keeping an eye on the others, noting that Seungyoun had an arm around Wooseok’s shoulders and that there was a hushed conversation happening between the two ’96-liners.Mentally, Seungwoo made a note to pull the two of them aside later just to check out what was going on and make sure that there was nothing to be concerned about.Seungwoo knew that something was off, but there were so many other things going on that he hadn’t really been able to figure out exactly _what_ was wrong.

“_Aish_… it’s Monday…” Seungwoo commented, as he realized what he’d forgotten that morning.

“Yeah… why?” Hangyul asked.

“I didn’t wake up Seokkie this morning to weigh him… I forgot completely…” Seungwoo replied, sighing and closing his eyes for a brief moment.“We’re not even debuted yet and I’m already slacking…”

“Seungyoun-_hyung_ took care of it,” Hangyul replied.“We didn’t want to wake you up after you finally fell asleep… he wrote it down somewhere, but I’m not sure where.”

Seungwoo couldn’t help breathing a sigh of relief.“Thanks, Hangyul-_ah_…”

“You don’t have to do it all yourself, _hyung_.You can ask the rest of us to help… we have enough adults in the group to take at least some of that off of you, you know,” the younger man replied. 

“I’m the leader…” Seungwoo began.

“And it’s okay to delegate, _hyung_,” Hangyul replied.“Our group is huge… no one really expects you to do it all on your own.Especially not when you’re having a hard time, too.”

Seungwoo sighed, shaking his head.“It’s my job to handle this stuff,” Seungwoo replied.“I’m supposed to always know what’s going on…”

“And we aren’t going to keep you out of the loop… but _hyung_, you _need_ to let go of some of that stress and let the rest of us help out,” Hangyul continued.“You’re going to burn out before we’ve even really gotten started if you don’t let us take some of that stress off of you.We don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”

“It’s not that bad…” Seungwoo began softly.

“You didn’t sleep last night,” Hangyul pointed out.“You were in pain, but instead of asking someone else to help out by taking care of the _maknae_, you insisted that you had it covered and the rest of us should sleep.And you’ve been doing that a lot… staying up with whoever’s sick, refusing to ask for help from the rest of us even when you look like you’re going to pass out from exhaustion.It’s not good for you, _hyung_.You _have_ to let us help you more often.”

Seungwoo nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat.“I know… I just don’t want to risk missing something that I need to make sure is handled,” Seungwoo replied.“It’s hard to let go… it was easier with Seungsik-_ah_, because he was only a few months younger than me and he forced himself into that role.But you guys are all so much younger, and you’ve always been _maknae_ line before…”

“But you _can_ let go a little,” Hangyul reassured.“We all took on the older brother role during the show.We’ve been mentoring the kids for months.And yeah, we’re not always the most mature people in the world.But we’re here, and we’re all willing to help you.”

Seungwoo nodded, smiling at the other man.“Thank you.I’m going to try and do better about letting you guys help out.”

“And you’re going to sit out dance practice with Dohyon-_ah_ to rest your knee,” Hangyul added.Seungwoo nodded, chuckling slightly.


End file.
